


(SJ) 浪漫

by richmilkcandy



Series: 殊途同歸 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差日常，是個聖誕節的戀愛故事。所以今次的故事是最適合聖誕節的蘋果批。衍生自20181213 VS嵐 和 20181215 嵐にしやがれ一句話簡介：一切都恰乎預料，正是計劃之中。





	(SJ) 浪漫

　　前方Nino和Leader在有一搭沒一搭的講著話，夾雜著打打鬧鬧；相葉君明明沒有和人說話，卻咭咭咭地笑著；松本呢，還是用著歪歪扭扭的身姿，走著歪歪扭扭的路線。

　　是不是有點生氣了呢？

　　櫻井又忍不住嗤笑自己，認識這麼久還猜不出松本的想法嗎？要真猜不出就開口問啊？

　　當然是生氣，但又沒有吧。氣的是明明大家都答錯，自己被耍而相葉君卻有得吃；不氣的就是誰都知道是節目效果，根本沒有人在乎誰吃得到吃不到吧？可是還是氣的，就是看不慣不公平的事那種氣。如此正直，又如此直率，才是松本呢。

　　打開休息室大門，各自回到老位置上，Nino掏出手機單手大拇指劃著屏幕，大概是Puzzle & Dragons；Leader掏出手機刷起網站，也許是看釣魚資訊吧？相葉君掏出手機打著字，看上去像是在回覆短訊，一條一條打好久；還有一個人呢？

　　打開報紙，「天皇陛下８５歳……」，卻用餘光追蹤著一個人的動靜——好大的隨行杯，新的？喝的是甚麼？看起來綠色的⋯⋯

　　「天皇陛下……」，啊，五官都皺成一堆了，好難喝嗎？

　　「８５歳……」，好濃稠，難道是之前那種泥漿飲品的變奏版？真的勇於嘗試各式各樣神奇的健康食品啊。但是……

　　櫻井瞄瞄其他團員，問：「那個啥，相葉君，剛才那個……牛油燒生蠔？好吃嗎？」

　　相葉停下手上的事，抬起頭，笑回道：「欸？啊，好吃啊。這個真的沒誇張，怪不得這麼多人排隊都要吃到啦。那個有點抱歉呢，翔醬很想吃那個吧？」

　　旁邊二宮邊轉珠邊插嘴：「那當然啦！那個定食一看就知是翔醬愛吃的。相葉桑你等下就要被翔醬鋪天蓋地的粉絲口誅筆伐，打得體無完膚了。」轉轉眼珠，笑嘻嘻續道：「然後網絡新聞又會出來啦，嵐團成員同室操戈、粉絲推特戰火連天……之類的。」

　　櫻井笑出聲，忙道：「不會啦，哪有這麼誇張啊！」

　　相葉卻已經伸手遮住二宮手機畫面中的上下浮動的美女，緊張道：「那怎麼辦？」

　　「不要擋住畫面啦，我已經發過誓，今天不打到那條蛇我就不姓二了！」二宮的聲音升高了幾度。

　　「Nino……」

　　櫻井說：「相葉君，絕對沒問題啦！Nino只是說笑的。不過，吃不上美食太可惜啦，反正我今天回家前一定要吃點好吃的，難得一次，要不要錄影之後五個人一起吃個飯啊？」

　　「好啊！」相葉興奮起來，再伸手搭著二宮的肩頭：「Nino！去吧去吧！」

　　「你拿開你的手我就去！」二宮答：「反正今天後面沒事。那J呢？」

　　松本隔著桌子，都感受到對面相葉的熱力，放下手上的謎之飲料，回道：「我也可以啊。」

　　成功了——櫻井放下報紙，和三人一起看向大野。

　　大野感受到四人的壓力，也在手機背後咕咕噥噥說：「好吧，就去吧……」

　　相葉笑道：「好嘞！全員集合！吃甚麼好呢？翔醬想吃甚麼？」

　　來了——櫻井笑問：「唔……冬天到啦，食火鍋如何？壽喜燒？」

　　相葉君積極贊成，Nino和Leader和議，櫻井把握時機追問：「松潤知不知道甚麼壽喜燒好吃的店啊？」

　　松本抬眼看向天花板，眨眨眼睛，蝶翅般的長睫上下擺動：「嗯⋯⋯」

　　輕盈的眼睫彷彿扇得動櫻井的心臟，他肯定暴風橫過，自己的心臟被吹得東歪西倒潰不成軍，無意識吞吞口水，卻是有意識地連忙轉開視線，伸手拿起報紙整理好，好爭取整理心臟的時間。

　　松本一邊掏出手機，一邊說：「上次吃過一間在赤坂見附的，會在壽喜燒加入蕃茄，然後變得有意大利風味的，那裡的裝潢環境也不錯，又有個室，感覺蠻適合的，等等，我找找看……」

　　相葉熱情不減：「對哦，松潤最喜歡壽喜燒了呢！一定知道好吃的店……」

　　

　　「果然是松潤喜歡的店，好潮啊！」先開口的當然是二宮。

　　「J’s choice!」櫻井連忙補上。

　　哈哈哈，是大野相葉二人的合奏。

　　「好啦快坐下啦。」

　　

　　酒酣耳熱，大野已經開始吃草莓蛋糕了，想想餐牌上的甜品，櫻井也在考慮要不要先叫個蒙布朗蛋糕，瞄瞄對面的Nino，也許太明顯了吧，再順便加個芝士蛋糕自己吃好了。

　　「那個啥，要不要玩遊戲啊？」相葉君靈光一閃般興奮提出。

　　「這裡可沒有麻雀啊！」二宮秒速回應。

　　「不會是feeling couple 吧？」然後是櫻井和⋯⋯

　　「feeling couple就絕對不玩⋯⋯」松本的聲音。兩人同時閉上嘴巴，馬上一個喝酒，一個吃牛肉。

　　「哈哈哈，就算是我，也不會要我們五個大男人玩配對遊戲啦。」相葉君繼續說：「是真心話大冒險啦，turu or嗯？ Turu or dera嘛！當時不是超流行嗎？」

　　「你是高中生嗎？」還是二宮的高音吐糟：「而且我們認識多久了啊！連你昨晚穿甚麼花紋的內褲都一清二楚啦！」

　　「玩嘛玩嘛，難得玩一次不好嗎？Leader也想玩的！對不對！Leader——」

　　「嗯呀⋯⋯嘻嘻⋯⋯好啊⋯⋯」這是已經醉了的Leader。

　　「好了——Leader也好想玩啊！Nino——」

　　「你小子！你不要輸在我手上啊！如果你輸了，就給我一點不剩清光這裡桌上所有食物！」

　　「好嘞！開始吧！」大口喝光啤酒，相葉磨拳擦掌轉起了空酒樽。

　　其實櫻井不太懂事情為甚麼會變成這樣，但斜對角的松本沒反對，根據嵐奉行的民主主義，他反對也沒有用，不如早早閉嘴省口氣。

　　急速旋轉的酒樽慢慢停了下來，然後正好指著二宮。

　　「你小子是不是使詐了！」

　　「啊，嘿嘿，那麼，我問了，唔⋯⋯Nino有喜歡的人嗎？」

　　「你是女高中生嗎？」二宮翻個白眼，大聲回道：「有啊！不只一個，第一個叫意迪雅露醬！」

　　「誒？外國人？我們認識嗎？」相葉君愈湊愈近。

　　「要看圖片嗎？就是這個可愛的小美女！」說著就把手機送到相葉面上。

　　「甚麼嘛⋯⋯遊戲角色？」

　　「哼，這是問的人技巧欠佳。 」

　　「可惡，下次我一定問出來。」伸手又要轉瓶子。

　　「喂，是我的回合啦！」

　　「對哦，那Nino 你來。」捉住二宮的手就轉起瓶子來。

　　「啊！是翔醬！」相葉用生平僅見的速度問出口：「翔醬有喜歡的人嗎？不是角色⋯⋯」看看二宮，又補充說：「不是偶像，不是親人朋友前輩老師小孩子的喜歡，是戀愛的喜歡！」

　　「喂！都說是我的回合了！」

　　「不好嗎？大家都想知道啊！難道Nino有甚麼別的問題想問的嗎？」

　　「那倒是沒有⋯⋯」二宮雖然又翻了個白眼，卻也從善如流：「那就問這個好了。」

　　「嘿嘿嘿，有沒有呢？」是突然間上線的大野。

　　櫻井在聽到問題的時候已經石化了，眼神只敢往左瞟，無奈問道：「起碼講一下大冒險是甚麼我好選啊⋯⋯」

　　「誒？大冒險？翔醬要選大冒險？」相葉十分失望。

　　「那就結了這一餐的帳好了。」二宮打的如意算盤：「然後呢，再加上下一餐，雖然甚麼時候呢那是還不知道。」

　　「那就這樣吧。好了下一位。」櫻井當機立斷，一轉，竟然轉到了最不想中的一個人。

　　「J！」「松潤！」「嘿嘿嘿嘿……」

　　或者是最想知道的那個人。也是最不想知道的那個人。

　　可是這一刻櫻井只覺得是衰神附身，四分之一的機會都變成了十成中獎。

　　「翔醬，翔醬，問喜歡的人啊！喜——歡——的——人——！」相葉君擠眉弄眼。

　　「要選大冒險的話，那就和翔醬來一個法式濕吻好了！嵐中的戀愛戲擔當的話，一定駕輕就熟。」二宮友善地率先提供了後備方案。

　　「喂你們倆……」櫻井又被拖下水了。

　　松本耳朵變紅了，也許是酒意上頭？也許是燈光的顏色調得太暖，或者壽喜燒太熱了？櫻井故作輕鬆的想著。

　　「……有啦。」

　　「嗚哇，是誰？我們認識嗎？年上還是年下？可愛系？還是美人系？」相葉君激動得差點打翻酒瓶，幸得二宮眼明手快救滿桌美食於水淹之中，「笨蛋小心一點啊！」

　　第一次聽說，原來松本有喜歡的人？櫻井嚇得看住了松本，腦海中奔馳過比相葉君更多的間題。

　　「……一次輸了就答一個問題嘛！要再問就轉中我再說吧！」松本強硬地重啟了遊戲，順利地轉到了相葉，說：「好了，問題雙手奉還……」

　　「有啊，年下可愛系，你們都認識。」迅雷不及掩耳搶過酒瓶，轉了回去，笑容滿面：「哈！哈哈！」

　　櫻井還陷在剛才的衝擊中，來不及感嘆奇蹟BOY的奇蹟。

　　松本倒是馬上用難以置信的表情講了一句：「不是吧？」

　　「嘿嘿，唔……那個……怎麼問好呢？那個人是個怎樣的人？嗯？那個人像甚麼動物？不對……Nino……」

　　二宮雖然又再翻了個白眼，還是說：「那就這樣好了，J，我們不會迫你指名道姓啦，不然成甚麼人了，少說也是二十年的團員呢。就這樣，請用三個形容詞描述那個人。怎麼樣？充滿發展空間是吧？然後呢，大冒險還是和剛才一樣。所以選大冒險也是可以的喔。」說完有意無意的瞄了瞄呆若木雞的櫻井。

　　松本掙扎地用筷子戳戳碟子上的蕃茄，終於說：「……成熟。」

　　相葉的笑聲有如魔音穿腦，邊笑邊說：「成熟，即是年上的姐姐，欸？原來松潤喜歡姐姐系的？啊，不對，成熟和年齡也沒關係嗎？我比Nino大但Nino也比我成熟呢……」

　　成熟？對哦，上次性格測驗好像才說過松本是任性天真的小朋友，那會喜歡成熟的人也很合理。

　　「……溫柔。」

　　溫柔？松本會默默衝上前扶起跌倒的人，會招呼搬運工人吃飯休息，會安慰電梯中面對嵐五人的壓力的緊張女生，已經是溫柔的代名詞了，會讓這樣溫柔的松本都覺得溫柔的人是有多溫柔啊？

　　「喔喔喔，溫柔！然後呢，然後呢？」

　　「……聰明啦。」

　　聰明？這個業界中活得下來的，有誰不聰明呢？那就是真的很聰明了。要說身邊最聰明的人……櫻井把視綫轉到了二宮身上，卻莫名其妙的收到了一記白眼，只好默默低頭又吃了一口牛肉。不過松本是個正直率真的人，無意間可能踩到別人的尾巴，如果有個聰明的身邊人，就可以提醒他沒注意到的事情了。那也是件好事啊。嗯，是好事。牛肉有點太熟了，嚼著嚼著，有點味同嚼臘。

　　「聰明！又成熟，又溫柔，還要聰明！會不會太完美？那裡有這樣的人啊？到底是誰啊？我們認識嗎？」

　　「翔醬……」大野突然發言。

　　噹啷——松本不小心把空酒瓶放倒了，撞上了火鍋邊。

　　「……想不想吃甜品啊？」

　　二宮尖聲道：「大叔你這麼久不講話，第一句就是想吃甜品嗎？」

　　「嘿嘿，想多吃幾款嘛。怎樣，翔醬吃嗎？」

　　櫻井勉強收回半分思緒，答道：「好啊，各款都叫一點？蒙布朗、芝士蛋糕甚麼的，怎麼樣？」

　　相葉馬上說：「好啊好啊，我也想吃甜品。」

　　二宮立即插嘴說：「你給我吃光桌上的東西再算，剛才說沒問題的是誰啊？」

　　「欸——Nino……」

　　「不要浪費食物，更不要浪費翔醬的錢！」

　　

　　天氣已經冷下來了，旁邊的人已經裹得像粽子了，甚至街上已經有了聖誕的佈置，有的櫥窗的模特都早早戴上了聖誕帽。

　　剛才相葉和二宮一起架住了醉得只會笑嘻嘻的大野，先上了的士。

　　「大叔你站直一點，要壓死我啦！相葉桑再多用一下你的怪力好嗎？」

　　「我們先送Leader回去啦，那就麻煩你們再等下一架了，抱歉，後天見。」

　　櫻井東看看西看看，也沒找到甚麼好題目。摸摸鼻子，還是說：「啊，聖誕也快到了呢！」

　　松本的臉頰紅紅的，站姿更歪了幾分，大概也有點喝多了：「嗯，聖誕節很好呀。是戀愛的季節嘛。」

　　的確，松本是浪漫派的呢，也很重視節日啊。聖誕節，會和又成熟、又溫柔、又聰明的喜歡的人一起度過嗎？會深深凝視著對方，直到飄雪紛紛，輕輕掛在長睫上嗎？會合上眼睛，粉雪跌落，和對方吻在一起嗎？

　　櫻井急忙打住了想像，說：「松潤這麼怕冷也喜歡聖誕節嗎？」

　　松本沉默一會，笑笑回了一句：「翔桑果然是現實派呢，大家都只在乎氣氛，翔桑卻在乎氣溫。」

　　「哈哈哈哈，」櫻井想，這時只有笑就好了，道：「是啦，松潤是浪漫派嘛，講feeling，J's choice！」

　　「那現實派的翔桑又喜歡聖誕節嗎？」

　　「喜歡啊，」那是因為每年和自己一起過的人，櫻井馬上改變話題，道：「講起聖誕節就是真的戀愛了，松潤看過嗎？」

　　松本情緒稍為高漲起來：「當然啊！這可是名作，每年都會想重看一次的聖誕節代表電影！雖然每個小故事都很好看，但是果然呢，最喜歡的還是男女主角的故事。雖然男女主角沒有在一起，但是將愛傳達到對方心中，已經是完美的結局了。真的，誰在乎現實啊、未來啊、結局啊甚麼的，把握當下，以心傳愛，已經是值得珍藏一生的美好了！」

　　松本又恍然般停下來，說：「抱歉，翔桑，我講太多了。」

　　「沒有啦，講得很有趣啊，我都想回去重看一遍了。」櫻井笑，又問：「那如果是松潤的話，明知結果一定失敗，都會像男主角一樣對女主角講出心聲嗎？」

　　松本咬咬唇，眼眸反映著街上璀璨的燈光，像是蘊藏了星光燦爛的夜空，點頭說：「會的。因為沒有比愛更美好的事了。就算得不到大團圓結局也罷，講出心意就足夠了。」

　　櫻井笑：「真是浪漫派的答案啊！不過誰會拒絕我們引以為傲的松本君啊！你要自信一點！加油啊，我們四人都全力支持松潤你的！」

　　松本的微笑有點苦澀，道：「全力支持？」

　　櫻井大力點頭：「那當然了！五人才是嵐啊！」

　　的士終於識相地出現了，櫻井揮手道別：「晚安！後天見！祝你好運！」目送松本離去，才坐上後面那部的士。

　　

　　橘黃色的路燈呼嘯而過。

　　松本是浪漫派，自己可是現實派啊。腳踏實地、按部就班，最擅長認清目標、製訂計劃並嚴格執行的現實派啊。

　　櫻井合上眼瞼。

　　所以⋯⋯就算明知結果，也會好好計算成功率。

　　眼前卻浮現出松本的側影。

　　研究說冬天太冷，人們會傾向負面悲觀，不想改變，通常一年之初才是人們普遍會改變的時間。所以不是聖誕節，他會留待明年春暖花開的時候，春暖花開的時候才——

　　櫻井抿住嘴脣，額角輕輕碰上了冰涼的玻璃。

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：  
> 聖誕  
> 浪漫派與現實派  
> 率真  
> 溫柔  
> 暗戀  
> 壽喜燒
> 
> 順帶一提：  
> Nino手機上的小美女是大家都喜歡的彩龍喚士，打的關卡是石蛇龍。（但寫完的時候連魔蛇龍已經出了。）  
> 翔桑想起的研究，指的是季節性抑鬱症（Seasonal affective disorder ）會影響決定，這邊看到的：http://www.bbc.com/future/story/20181126-the-best-time-of-year-to-make-a-life-decision


End file.
